Toph's Date
by Firegurl92
Summary: Toph is going out on a date with Longshot. . .and Zuko doesn't like it! Toko, with hint of Tongshot. Rated for possible future chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!
1. Longshot's Arrival

This will ultimately be Toko, but if you squint really hard you might find some Tongshot. Depending on the reviews, I may or may not continue this story.

A/N: This chapter starts out in the throne room. The war is over and Toph moved in with Zuko cause there was no way she was going back to her parents.

Chapter one: Longshot's Arrival

"What?!" Zuko stared down at the young blind girl before him. She was 16 now, and had grown a lot since they met. The green silk dress she was wearing accentuated her every curve she had developed and covered her earthen-covered bare feet, but her dark black bangs still hid her beautiful face.

"I'm going on a date." Toph stated simply as if it were nothing. She enjoyed the reaction she was getting from the Fire Lord. Toph was taking every chance she got to annoy him, ever since he denied that he enjoyed having her live with him.

"Why?" Zuko couldn't bear to think about her going off with some other guy. Though he would never admit it, he liked having Toph around. He wouldn't know what to do if she just left with someone else.

"Because I can!" Toph acted like she was annoyed, even though she liked the attention.

"With who?"

"That is none of your business! Besides, why do you even care?" Toph couldn't help but smirk.

Zuko couldn't think of an answer and he was glad that Toph couldn't see his beet-red face. Zuko knew the real answer, he loved her. But of course, Zuko wouldn't admit it, not after telling her he didn't enjoy living with her.

After a short silence, Toph spoke up.

"Now, if you don't mind, my date is here." Toph stood up and smoothed out her dress. There was a knock on the door before one of the guards entered.

"A man is here for Miss Toph."

"What is his name?" Zuko demanded, hoping the guard would know.

"He doesn't speak." was the man's reply. Before Zuko could answer, Toph glared at the man with her foggy eyes.

"Well, go let him in!" she growled. The guard ran from the room. The guards learned very early not to ignore the moody earthbender's commands. The doors opened quickly as a young man made his way up to Toph.

He was tall, but he had only grown a little since Toph had first met him. He was still slender, with dark hair and eyes that spoke for him. He was in earth kingdom garb, but still had his old hat on and his bow and arrows were placed comfortably on his back.

"Longshot." Zuko spit the word out as if it were poisonous to say. The archer meerly glanced at the firebender before returning his gaze to Toph. This made Zuko very angry.

"Can you wait a moment? I forgot something in my room." Toph smiled sweetly while Longshot nodded. She dashed out the doors to retrieve what she needed, leaving the two guys alone.

Zuko glared at Longshot, but it didn't seem to bother him. Zuko wanted to set him on fire, but decided to give him some _advice_ instead.

"So, you are taking Toph out on a date?" he said it as more of a statement than a question. "I really don't like you. It's even worse that Toph agreed to this little outing! But if you start to think of trying something with her, remember my words. If you so much as lay one hand on her, I will personally _fillet_ you!" Zuko's hands ignited unvoluntarily.

Longshot didn't even flinch. Quite frankly, he didn't care what Zuko said. He simply crossed his arms, rolled his eyes, and waited for Toph. Zuko realized that words alone wouldn't make his point, so he decided to use some action.

He flicked a couple of small fireballs at Longshot, but Longshot hadn't been paying attention to him at first. The fireballs took Longshot by surprise, and he barely escaped the last one. He felt the heat as it glided past his face. This act got his attention.

"Remember that next time, I'll be _aiming_." Zuko snarled, but he was happy to finally get a reaction from the boy.

It was about one more minute before Toph reentered, with a small shawl draped around her shoulders. She quickly took Longshot's arm and scrambled out of the room, leaving just about as fast as she entered. She didn't speak to Zuko, she didn't even look at him. Toph simply grabbed her date and left.

A/N: Zuko really knows how to make his point, eh? Kudos to anyone who can guess what Zuko is gonna do, or why Toph left without talking to Zuko!

Please review, that is the only way I will continue the story. I've already started the second chapter, but I won't post it unless you all want me to. Toodles.

**Ty**


	2. She Knew

A/N: Here's chapter number 2! Thanks for the reviews. I have also noticed the lack of Toko/Zoph fanfiction, and I just don't understand why! It's the best couple and it's so much fun to write about them! And I am determined to change that! I'm hoping that us Toko fans might be able to sway some more over to our side! Anyway, here's the next chapter. This story will probably stay mostly in the throne room.

Chapter two: She Knew

Zuko sat alone, a silent battle taking place inside of him. On one hand, he could stay there. Toph was out with her date, and he had no clue what Longshot might be doing with her. He threatened the young boy, but he wasn't sure if it was enough to keep the teenager's hands off of Toph. The more Zuko thought about it, the angrier he became.

On the other hand, Zuko could follow the two. But of course, Toph could probably feel him as he walked. And she would get very angry if she found out that he was spying on her. She would want to know why and he wouldn't be able to tell her.

So here he was. He had to decide what was worse, letting Longshot have his way with Toph and possibly losing her to him, or spying on them together and risk getting caught and/or beaten to a pulp by Toph. Great emotional pain, or unbelievable physical pain? A broken heart or a broken skull?

At first, Zuko had decided to remain in his home, but one thought about Longshot made his blood boil. He stomped out the doors and was soon on his way to find his girl and her date.

It wasn't long before he found them. They were at a small restaurant, with large, open windows and some outside tables. Toph and Longshot sat at one of these, and were the only ones at an outside table. They had the place to themselves.

Zuko hid in a nearby bush. Toph didn't seem to notice him at all. She was totally consumed in her conversation. But, she was doing all of the talking. Longshot only nodded or shook his head every now and then, yet the smile he had never faded. The same smile was plastered upon Toph's face as well.

It seemed like they were there for hours. Zuko heard all of Toph's giggles, and saw how she made Longshot grin and the boy's attempts to hold back his own laughter. It was the moment that Longshot put his hand on Toph's that made Zuko want to boil him alive.

The night seemed to drag on for Zuko, and his muscles were aching from crouching in the bushes, but eventually the two left the restaurant and began their walk home. Zuko rushed to make it there before them, and barely did so. He had just jumped onto the throne before Toph cam barging in the room.

"So Princess, did you enjoy your quiet evening home?" she smirked. Zuko stared at her, not sure if she was being serious or sarcastic. He was afraid to answer her. If she was being serious, he might say something that would give away his true location during her date. If she was being sarcastic, she would get violent when he played dumb. So, he just sat there in silence.

Toph furrowed her brow. He wasn't going to answer her question, and she didn't want to be around an irritating firebender unless she was the cause of his bad mood.

"Listen Hothead. I'm not even going to bother talking to you if you're just going to give me the cold shoulder and spend all day tomorrow sulking all because I went out on _one date_!" She crossed her arms.

Zuko sighed. He didn't understand this girl. She can be the one that knows him better than anyone else, and still not notice the things that he does to express his emotions. She could tell him to his face that she knows he loves her, but still be surprised when he's upset that she's going out with other guys.

"Why did you go on a date with Longshot?"

"Why do you care? I mean, you're acting as if it were_ my _idea!" Toph yelled, exasperated with Zuko. "Katara was the one who set me up on this date anyway!"

Zuko's mouth dropped. Katara was the one who started all of this?!

"This was all Katara's idea?"

"Duh! In fact, I would have had nothing to do with this if she hadn't pushed me into it! Which reminds me," she smirked, "I have another date with some other earthbender she met."

"_Another_ date? You _can't!_" Zuko was about to faint right there on the spot.

"And you're gonna stop me?" Toph moved her hands to her hips and glared at the Fire Lord.

"_Yes_, I am!"

"Why can't you just admit it? You don't want me to go on dates because you want me yourself!" Zuko was taken aback, surprised at her words.

"How can you be so sure about that?" he challenged.

"Cut the crap, Blue Spirit! You threatened to _fillet_ my date and spied on me!" Zuko was breathless. He could only think one thing. _She knew._

A/N: Uh oh, suspension point! Don't you just love little Toph, and how she can hide what she knows! She heard everything that Zuko said, and that was the reason she left so quickly. Who knows what might have happened if she didn't! I have already started the next chapter and it has a special treat(hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge )! And I have a pretty good idea of how the story will go, it should be about 2 or 3 more chapters longer. Keep reviewing, I need to know if you want me to continue. Ta ta!

**Ty**


	3. Ulterior Motives

A/N: Here's chapter 3. Yeah, and thanks for the reviews. I loved them and I'm very grateful. I am actually gonna end this story with this chapter, but at the end I'll tell you a little secret ; ) So yeah, please don't earthbend me into oblivion for ending the story here until you read the end. You'll like it, hopefully.

Chapter Three: Ulterior Motives

Zuko's heart felt as if it were gonna break his chest. Toph knew everything! She knew what he had said to Longshot. She knew that he had spied on her. She even knew how he felt about her! Yet, one thing about what she said puzzled him.

"You said that you wouldn't have had anything to do with this date if it hadn't been for Katara. Why didn't you refuse when she told you? I know you, Toph. You wouldn't have agreed unless there was something in it for you." Zuko narrowed his eyes.

Toph took a step back, her eyes widening before they returned to a sightless glare.

"Are you trying to turn this on me?" he could hear the anger rising in his voice. He didn't care.

"Don't try to change the subject! What could you possibly get out of this?"

"Well, for one thing, I could find some guys that I might like!"

"You and I both know that is a lie! What's the real reason?"

" I just needed to get out of this place!" Toph turned her back to Zuko, closed her eyes, and her voice became only a soft whisper. "I just had to get away."

Zuko stared at her. It sounded like something she would say about her parent's home. He _really_ didn't understand this girl!

"Why, for Agni's sake, do you feel like that?! Nothing is holding you here!"

"You are!" Toph screamed, though she hadn't meant for it to come out. Zuko frowned.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Toph bit her lip, not sure how to respond. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"The last time that Sokka, Aang, and Katara came," she began, "Aang asked me to leave with them. They were going to be traveling, and they wanted me to be there, like old times. I was gonna go, but I couldn't. I took one look at you and I couldn't. . ." the corners of Zuko's mouth turned upward.

"Because you love me." he added smugly. Toph shot him a look.

"No, because if I left, the Fire Nation would be destroyed! Without me here to stabilize this nation, it would fall!" Zuko snorted.

"You just said that the only reason you're still here is because of me! Why can't _you_ just admit it? You _love_ me!" A light blush appeared on Toph's cheeks, and she narrowed her eyes.

"You seem so confident that you're right, but you were never confident enough to act on any of your feelings!" she growled.

"Oh, and you are?" he countered. By this time, both of there hearts were beating wildly, and there faces were flushed as the adrenaline rushed through their veins.

"Yes, I am!" she said, taking one step closer to him.

"Since when?" Toph pulled Zuko's shirt, lowering him, before planting a dominating kiss square on his lips. Zuko, though surprised at the suddeness, didn't pull away. Actually, he placed one arm around her waist and pushed her against him. He placed her cheek in his other hand, putting him in control of the kiss.

Neither of them knew how long it was before they pulled away, but both of them were breathless. Well, Zuko was. Toph soon regained her breath, enough to say, "Since now."

At this, Zuko smirked. This little event certainly messed up any future dates Toph might have had.

"I guess Katara's plan didn't quite work out as she expected." Zuko smiled, wanting to prevent the silence that certainly would have come. Toph looked up at Zuko, her foggy eyes glistening in the light, with a devilish grin across her face.

"Actually. . .she won the bet."

A/N: So, did ya like it? All the stuff about the talk with Katara and Toph is . . .pauses for dramatic effect. . .gonna become an extra chapter! This story right here has ended, but the explaination of it is still gonna come. I have already been writing on it and it will become a humorous chapter. It will describe what happened between Katara and Toph, and it might tell how Aang, Katara, and Sokka find out about Toph's new relationship. Just imagine what that's gonna be like! Well, I'm off to do the homework I was supposed to get done instead of writing this chapter! Ta ta for now!

**Ty**


	4. Matchmaker

A/N: This is a long chapter! But, I hope you enjoy it. It took forever to type! This is the last chapter and I am so excited! Enjoy the Toko-ness!

Chapter Four: Matchmaker

Katara and Toph were left alone in Toph's bedroom. Sokka had ran off to argue with Zuko, with Aang in tow. Neither of the girls were sure if he went to keep the two boys from killing each other, or if he was there to watch. But either way, the girls were abandoned in Toph's room to talk.

"Tell me, why won't you come with us?" Katara pleaded, wanting to know the reason that Toph turned down Aang's offer to accompany them on their journey.

"Katara, I can't. I have no intent on flying around the world when I can keep my feet planted firmly on the ground."

"But Toph! Why would you rather stay here with Zuko when you can travel with Aang, Sokka, and me?"

"I like it here. The entire place is made out of stone, so I can see anywhere I go. I have Iroh here for days that I need an intelligent conversation and some good tea. Not to mention, I get to spar with Zuko at any time and I can annoy him on a daily basis. What's not to like?" Toph smirked. Katara raised an eyebrow at her last sentence. Toph actually _likes_ staying with Zuko? She always thought the only reason Toph stayed was because she didn't want to go back to her parents, and Zuko only let her stay because Iroh was very fond of her, but maybe there was something more. . .

"Oh no. I recognize that heartbeat! Sugar Queen, don't start getting any ideas of why I might refuse to leave! I told you so let's just drop it!" Toph narrowed her eyes, fully aware of the grin that just made its way across Katara's face.

"So you wanna stay here because of Zuko, huh?" her tone was slightly accusing. "I understand. You want to stay with the guy you like. That's acceptable."

"I never said I like Zuko!" Toph growled.

"You just did."

"Katara!" Katara was half-expecting to be earthbended into a wall, but when nothing happened, she continued.

"You know, you're right! I mean, what was I thinking? You and Zuko? I_ know_ he doesn't like _you_ that way!" Katara snorted. Toph glared at her.

"Just because I said I don't like him doesn't mean he doesn't like me! I feel the change in his vibrations when I talk to him! He thinks I don't notice, but I do! He acts just like Twinkle Toes does with you!" Katara ignored the last sentence.

"But I thought you didn't care! After all, you just said you didn't like him, so he surely doesn't like you!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!"

"No way!"

"Yes, I bet that you'd kiss him before he would kiss you!"

"I'll take that bet! One gold piece says he'll kiss me first!"

"Deal!" Katara grinned and began to set up a couple of dates for her, to provoke Zuko. Katara was gonna have fun with this. She _loved_ playing matchmaker. Little did she know, she actually won the bet. Yet, how she found out about this was very different than she imagined.

What actually happened that day was quite a blur. Toph and Zuko were sparring and it ended as it usually did. Zuko had pinned down Toph and was kissing her fiercely. Of course, the kissing was interrupted by a guard, who knew quite well what was going on.

"Um, Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Leave us!" Zuko didn't even bother looking up. The guard was in haste to remove himself from the throne room. Unfortunately for the couple, the guests that the guard had come to alert Zuko about didn't believe the guard when he said, "The Fire Lord is busy." The guests believed that the firebender would be happy to see them.

Zuko and Toph were lost in their own world. In fact, they were so distracted, they didn't hear or see the doors open as the Avatar and the Water Tribe siblings entered. It wasn't until Sokka shrieked before they realized anybody had come in.

"What are you doing?!" Toph and Zuko broke apart, faces flushed and lips swollen. Toph rested her head on the floor, closed her eyes, caught her breath, and wished that she was imagining her friend's vibrations. Zuko looked at the trio.

Aang stood there, speechless, with his mouth hanging open in shock. Katara stood there for a moment, before doubling over, clutching her sides, in uncontrollable laughter. Sokka was glaring at the two on the ground, his face red with anger. Zuko could imagine the steam rolling out of his ears.

"GET. . .OFF. . .HER!" Zuko began to rise, before Toph grabbed his shoulders and held him in place.

"What if I don't want him to, Snoozles?" Toph sneered. Sokka's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Toph! This is ZUKO we're talking about!"

"And your point is?" Toph raised an eyebrow. Zuko wasn't going to get in this fight, even though he wanted to say something about Sokka's remark. Instead, he took Toph's hands off his shoulders and lifted himself off her.

Toph sighed, then held out her hand. Zuko gladly took it and lifted her from the floor. Toph kept his hand in hers.

"Look, Sokka. No matter what you say, I'm going to be with Zuko. I love the hothead." she squeezed Zuko's hand. "Besides, it's not like you don't kiss your girlfriend."

"I just don't see how he puts up with you!" Sokka grinned. And with that, it started. Insults were exchanged, solely between Toph and Sokka. It wasn't until Zuko stepped in that the fighting was stopped. Zuko did this by snaking his hands around Toph's waist and lifting her off the ground away from any vibrations.

"Let's continue this later, without insults." He then carried her out of the room, much to her protests. Toph struggled violently, cursing for every breath she had in her and demanding her release so she could beat the crap out of Sokka, but Zuko held her tightly and disappeared around the corner, probably carrying her off to her bedroom to cool down.

It was about this time that Katara was rolling around the floor, clutching her sides with tears streaming down her face, laughing. Sokka only shook his head in disbelief. Aang finally closed his mouth, eyes still wide. After a few moments of silence, the guard from before came and escorted them to their rooms.

And what about the guard through all of this? He heard it all, but it didn't bother him. After all, the earthbender was going to become Fire Lady soon anyway. The Avatar and his friends were asked to come so the Fire Lord could invite them to the wedding. The only other thing on the agenda was to alert Toph's parents, but hopefully in a less. . .abrupt manner. Toph knew her parents would have fainted on the spot of seeing her and Zuko doing that, which actually didn't seem like too bad of an idea. Anyway, Toph did eventually admit to losing the bet and gave Katara her gold piece, though Toph didn't mind it so much. After all, there was a lot more where that came from. I mean, she _is _marrying the _Fire Lord_, isn't she?

A/N: And it is finished! Please review and tell me what you think! I love to hear what other's think of my story, so please review! Thanks, ta-ta!

**Ty**


End file.
